


Weird & Wonderful

by U_l_i_a_n



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_l_i_a_n/pseuds/U_l_i_a_n
Summary: What is family, anyways?Sometimes a family is nine skeletons, a human and their cat.Sometimes, family is falling in love with your best friend. . . (s)?Either way, this is your family now. . . and no power in any universe is going to tear that away from you.





	Weird & Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published work since. . . ever? Please be patient with any awkwardness that might happen in these first few chapters, i'm still learning!
> 
> This first chapter is in the perspective of swapfell Papyrus.

Today had started normally- Going on patrol with sans, slacking off when he left, making sure no one stabbed them in the back while doing his duties. 

Doing the whole posturing thing with Sans had sucked but at least it kept people from trying to use him as leverage against his brother, and when they got home at least there was the sense of safety, knowing no one would fuck with them.

Sans had called him down for dinner and asked him for some help on The Machine afterwards, since papyrus’ fingers were longer and could do the intricate wiring work better.

Sans had tried when they were little shits to hide The Machine from him, wanted to take on the whole burden of forgetting someone important (probably their dad but who knows) But Papyrus was a nosy little shit and didn’t like his brother being somewhere he couldn’t go, so he found out about it anyways. 

They were better at working on it together anyways.

It was while he was wrist deep in wires that the lights flickered off and everything went dark.

Papyrus felt a cold gust of wind batter his soul for a moment before it dropped and things settled into blackness. It was a similar feeling to the few times Sans had taken him through a “shortcut” but stronger, and more disorienting, leaving him feeling hollow.

The first thing he'd noticed was that he no longer had the wires in his hands, the second was that there were far more people in the room than just his brother.

He could feel the thrum of five other people's souls in the basement. Agitated magic so thick in the air you could smell it. Papyrus could see specks of light in the room darting around.

All at once there was cussing and fumbling until the lights finally got turned on from a pull string on the ceiling from a familiar face pulled into a confused scowl.

His doppelganger had leather gloves that went all the way up to his elbows, and a vicious scar on his right socket that ran so deep it must have blinded him.

There was another, softer looking mirror image of himself in pajamas sprawled on the floor on the other side of the basement.

There were other versions of his brother too, one bright blue and missing his brother’s triplet scars on his face, the other broad and had a replaced tooth like his, but on the bottom jaw, wearing a big fluffy jacket with black trim. His shoes were untied.

Everyone had disoriented and confused looks on their faces, the look of someone thrust into the unknown without any preparation.

Slowly everyone found themselves looking at the only odd soul out.

A human, you.

You were hunched over with your back to the wall while magic seeped from your eyes in a way that made the back of his spine tingle in revulsion.

"H-HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The bright blue version of his brother was immediately in front of you, crowding you in a way that would seem genuine if he didn’t know his brother well enough to know when he was angling his body to block someone from attack. 

He didn't blame the guy for jumping into protecting you though, not when half the room had magic crackling around them and ready to strike. His brother already had a dangerous looking bone spear in his hand with a wild look in his sockets.

Papyrus though. . . Papyrus watched.

The blue guy corralled you away to the stairs and sat you down. you were all panicked now and papyrus could hear your little hiccuping sobs, whatever was going on had to be hurting you pretty bad. . . It was pitiful.

Sans relaxed slightly, seeing that you were out of commission. but seemed to repurpose his intent towards the other skeletons that looked ready to kill. 

"HUMAN!" The red leather papyrus screeched, shoving the blue guy away from you. You flinched back hard at the sound of his voice, and papyrus could see then, your whited out eyes still dripping with magic. You couldn't even see, could you?

"What trick is this? where the hell are we? wh-"

"Whoa there big guy, don't think you're gonna get any answers screaming at them like that." Pajamas slid between Leather and the human on the step next to them, interrupting his spiel while plopping himself down next to you.

You seemed to be panicking more now.

"Am I correct to assume we are all aware of who the others, besides this human, are?" Papyrus straightened slightly as his brother addressed the room, waiting to get a nod from everyone. 

"then I suggest we- what the hell was that." Sans flinched away whirling around to face whatever brushed his leg.

It was a cat.

A really small, black and white cat that strode through the skeleton crowded basement without any fear right up to the hunched over to you and let out a whiney and indignant meow that finally got the you talking.

"Bella? You al- you okay baby?" Your voice was soft and croaky from the panic and the crying, but you blindly felt around until you found the little cat and lifted the screaming little thing into your arms.

"The b- the basement is dangerous, I'm not supposed to be d- be down here." You stuttered out, clumsily picking Your self up and attempting to climb the stairs with a struggling cat.

With a little help from the blue guy and Pajamas you led them up to the main house, releasing your screeching cat into the open space and quietly requesting help getting to the living room so you could sit down.

You were a soft and round little thing, and seemed perfectly content to wedge yourself as far into the corner of the couch as you could while wiping as much of the slowly stopping flow of excess magic away from your eyes as possible.

"Um. Who, exactly, are you guys? And, uh, how?? Are you here?" You asked, eyes still blinded, but at least slightly calmer.

"Human! Let me ask you first, who lives here in this house?" The blue guy asked you, sitting on the coffee table directly in front of you. Nonchalantly blocking you from everyone else’s sight.

"Um, my friend Papyrus, and his older brother Sans. They're letting me stay here for a while. . ." 

"Well, human, we are, uh. How do I put this?" The blue guy stumbled

"How much do you know of your sans' experiments?"

"He was running experiments down there? The fuck?" You seemed like you didn't know this universe's sans very well, huh.

"Look." Underbite finally spoke up

"This is gonna be a lot for ya to understand, so why don't you just direct us to ol' sansy and we'll be outta your hair?"

A good suggestion.

"Uh, they aren't home? And I don't know where my cell is, I think I dropped it when I- when I touched the, uh. The whatever that was down there."

Shit. There goes that.

Also hey what? You just touched the machine?? That's all??

"Uh, listen, this is gonna sound stupid. But like, you guys aren't clones or something right, cause you all kinda sound like sans'n'pap and whoever helped me up the stairs was mostly bones, so??"

There was a long pause. Very long.

"So. . . Clones?" You said awkwardly

"We are not clones!" His brother shouted while underbite started howling with laughter. And okay maybe Papyrus chuckled too.

"We are. . . From other realities, different but similar. For every decision that could be made I'm the universe, there exists a new reality where-"

"Oh! Do you mean like other universes and stuff? I can understand that, I think I- oh, uh, I'm sorry for interrupting." You stopped your sentence. And his brother seemed put off, not by you interrupting, but that someone apologized after interrupting.

Papyrus figured wherever they were, it was far different from the shithole they came from.

"It's fine. . . If you understand other universes existing that makes everything much easier. We are simply 'other versions' of your sans and papyrus." His brother looked around the room and met eyes with every individual, stopping on papyrus.

"We're all coming from. . . Very different universes it seems."

You paused for a long while, digesting the information.

“. . .Okay. Uh, how many of you guys are there? It's kinda hard to tell.” You asked quietly

“There’s six of us here” Pajamas said from the other side of the couch

“Okay cool. . . and you’re all named Sans and Papyrus?”

“Yeah?”

“Alright, I guess we should figure out a code name system or something until they get back? I guess??” you asked to the room, gesturing around where you heard the most voices.

“Don’t be stupid, why would we need some ridiculous code names when we’ll be returning where we belong as soon as this universe's Sans gets back.” Leather gloves said, causing You to flinch again. He then whirled around towards who Papyrus assumed was his brother, underbite.

“Hopefully this universe’s sans isn’t as lazy and incompetent as you. I'm sure your fiddling with that damn machine helped get us pulled in to this mess”

Underbite didn’t seem to mind the verbal assault, He probably came from a world similar to his and his brothers, where the theatrics where a necessity.

Your expression closed as soon as the edgy, leather-gloved Papyrus started talking. Not like you were all that expressive before, but this seemed more like a brick wall falling.

Nothing in, nothing out.

“Human!” Leather gloves was in the center of the living room now, hands on his hips and towering over Your little form, and if you could get any further into the couch you might just disappear.

“Is your vision back or are you still being useless?” This time, You didn’t flinch, but you also didn't respond, which seemed to piss off leather gloves even more

“Are your ears clogged too?! I am speaking to you, wretch, and I expect an answer!”

It was then that the front door opened on the other side of the house. Everyone was silent and stock still as the original brothers chatted about the event you’d gone to for the night.

“Oh! Hello Bella!" The original papyrus greeted the whiny cat. "I bet you're hungry, didn-" This worlds Papyrus stopped mid sentence to stare into his living room, crowded with familiar faces.

“. . . Brother, could you come here for a moment?”

"W'sup bro?"

"Just. . . Come here. Please." If Papyrus (himself) knew any better he'd say this new version of him almost sounded angry.

In walked another slouched and lazy version of his brother, this one was wearing a worn old blue jacket over some nice clothes to match his brother's blazer and slacks. They must have been somewhere nice.

This sans was looking at them all slack-jawed and blank socketed.

"Finally!" Leather gloves screeched, pointing towards the shocked originals "get your tail bones down there and send us home! Your idiot human is broken and-" as he ranted he moved closer to them, but the moment he was no longer looming in front them you shot up and ran straight for the original papyrus

You wrapped your arms around his waist tightly and started apologizing for something, shaking and talking fast. The original Papyrus frozen in shock just looking at them with his jaw unhinged.

The yelling started up again, everyone talking at once about what happened, what would be happening, to stop being mean. But papyrus, stranger to this world, watched this places version of himself with a bright red scarf stare at little scared you in shock. Not at them.

Slowly, the red scarfed papyrus brought trembling hands up to your face. His brow bones pinching up.

"Oh, Sunshine, what happened to your eyes?"


End file.
